


Breath Of Life

by sergeantbucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantbucky/pseuds/sergeantbucky
Summary: It started when the army and the muggles government found out about the wizarding world. A virus was created to wipe out every single witch and wizard from the planet. But it got out of control, and now the dead aren't so dead after all. The word "survival" gained true meaning. Two people are chosen to go find the cure. Two people are chosen to be the humanity's hope. Two people that hate each other to death.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breath Of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335046) by IceMoon. 



> This is the English version of my favorite Dramione fanfic. It was originally written in PT-BR and posted in a brazilian fanfiction network (which is linked above). Good reading! I hope you enjoy this beautiful and touching story as much as I did.

**DAILY PROPHET**

_Article by Padma Patil_

If you thought the Dark Lord was awful enough, wait until you hear about this!

After 3 years from the end of the war, we were hoping to have some peace and quiet, right, dear readers? Well, the reality isn't quite that. Something way greater and worse is coming, and it's coming fast. This morning, our very own Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shakebolt, demanded that no witch or wizard visit the the muggle world if it's not for urgent business.

We have been exposed.

The Muggle's Army, afraid of our kind, created a virus that aims to annihilate every and each one of us. However, the virus got out of control and the muggles are also being affected by it. Weird things are happening. Yesterday, the muggles wanted to kill us off; today, they ask for our help to fight the virus.

"We will help. We want to show that we're not a threat at all", said the Minister when asked about the matter. "Only a few muggles know about us, only their army and government. The information is top secret. I ask you not to panic."

We hope everything works out.

**_9 MONTHS LATER..._ **

**DAILY PROPHET**

_Article by Padma Patil_

Danger is here. The dead aren't dead anymore.

The virus got completely out of control. This is probably the last Daily Prophet issue. The bunkers are ready. Every wizard must go there immediately. Don't face the creatures on the street and don't get biten in any circumstance. The virus is highly contagious.

According to the healers, the only way to destroy them is aiming for the head. Magic doesn't kill them. The death curse is not effective against them.

"They are already dead", explained the head healer from St. Mungo, "muggle weaponry must be used. Be sure to aim for the head and shoot."

The situation got out of control. The Aurors can't fight and contain the Zombies (name the muggles give for the living dead) anymore. Don't fool youself facing the creatures, head straight to the undergroud. Do not try to use magic against them.

The muggles still live normally for now, though they're very scared by the given situation. Muggle bunkers are ready for use and the Ministry of Magic promises to provide all the security.

The dead aren't dead anymore.

Do not face the zombies.

Go to the bunkers.

And let's hope that someone finds the cure for this.

   



	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if there is any grammar mistake.

Ginny Weasley was standing where once was the Diagon Alley. Everything was empty and in complete silence. She then entered the Ollivanders and spotted the wand boxes. She used her own and, with a spell, they were in her huge purse. In her hand, there was a muggle weapon; more precisely, a pistol. 

Suddenly, she could hear a window break. She quickly ran outside the shop, just to spot tons of those strange creatures, completely deformed with their clothes torned apart, coming right to her. She raised the gun. How the heck that worked? What spell she had to use?

She didn't know. She had forgotten.

It was when a zombie grabbed her by the leg that she remembered; she turned around and shoot right in the head of the creature. But there were too many. How would she escape them? She looked above and recognized one of them, that once was Madam Rosmerta.

Gun shots were heard and Ginny finally spotted Hermione Granger and Harry Potter arriving with a revolver each. When every and each one of the zombies were in the ground, dead, they both went to her.

"You need to learn how to use this. Soon, Ginny", Hermione lectured. "I told you I could've come, I know how these work better than you."

"Fuck off, Hermione", Ginny hit back, "This is new to me, and..."

"Hermione is right. You need to know how to properly use a gun soon", Harry interrupted. "Now let's go. The shots probably have drawn some unwanted attention."

The three of them ran to the Gringotts and once they were inside, they could see what wasn't the bank hall anymore, but steel doors made by the muggle government. They pointed their wands to the knob and once the door was opened, they could see the stairs that leaded to the bunkers.

They went down several stairs and, after half an hour, they arrived in this huge hall that had a great chandelier in the center of it. It kinda had a resemblance with the Ministry of Magic, but without all the people and the rush. There was three boards that indicated the paths you could follow; the first one was "Test Room: authorized personnel only" (really classified and almost nobody had the permission to enter), the second was "Food and Shopping", and the last one said "Rooms and Family homes". 

To be honest, it was all pretty much organized. Each family had an underground house, and, of course, the wealthy ones got a bigger space. The poorest ones got a relatively smaller space, but it was enough. The couples and the single got only a space with a bedroom and a bathroom. It was common seeing soldiers from the muggle army down there, but none of them was really friendly. They always looked to the wizards with despise. In the test room, they took the captured zombies and used them in cientific experiences, searching for a cure. It wasn't bad living there, but it wasn't as good as life before the apocalypse. It didn't get even close.

The Order of the Phoenix was in charge of getting food; only high level wizards could join. There was a training room as well, where wizards and witches could go to learn how to use firearms. All the Order already knew, but the best two shooters they had were, for sure, Hermione and no one less than Malfoy. She didn't understand how he could be so good at it, since he was a pure-blood and hated muggle world and all that bullshit he always preached. But, in the training, they learned way more than shooting. They learned about the zombies and their anatomy. For example; they knew that loud sounds, like the sound of a shot, drawed the zombies attention in search for "food", and by food I mean human beings.

So cute, right?

"Come on, guys. The meeting is about to start", Harry said.


	3. The Mission

The meeting room was wide and roomy. In the center, there was a huge table that was occupied by Order members, Kingsley, the muggle Minister and the head of the british army. When Harry, Ginny and Hermione stepped in, they were welcomed with greetings. 

"Well, since everyone is here, we can start the meeting", Kingsley began. "As we know, the virus catastrophically hit us. We've got a huge problem; the muggles are becoming more and more affected by the situation each day, they're being evacuated to the bunkers but most of them don't even know what's happening and refuse to leave their homes."  

"You're covering everything up!", Mrs. Weasley pointed out to the muggle minister. "You're not telling your people what's happening!"

"We're doing this to protect you," he retorted, "If we tell the people about the virus, we're gonna have to tell them about you." 

"This is going to get people killed, don't you understand?! Lie, but _do something_ ", Harry raged out. 

Suddenly, there was a fight and everyone was shouting their opinion in the matter. Everyone but Hermione, who watched everything with a sad look on her face. Her parents were out there. The ministry couldn't find them. What if they were dead? Hurt? Or even zombified?

"You're very thoughtful, Granger", sher heard a voice coming from behind her.

She jumped out of the chair, abruply turning around, only to see Malfoy standing there, with that mockery look he always had on his face. Where did he come from? And most importantly, why was he there?

"What you're doing here?", she frowned and asked him, while everyone around yelled.

"I came for the meeting, of course," he looked around, observing all that mess, "Wow, the Ministry organization just gets better..."

"Everyone shut up and sit down", she heard another voice, but that was an amusing one. She turned around to see Theodore Nott, another Slytherin, alongside with Blaise Zabini, "This is a meeting. We must take it seriously."

Everybody in the room faced the Slytherins standing there; everyone was in shook. Except for Kingsley, who cleared his throat and sat down. Everyone followed him, even Malfoy, Nott and Zabini.

"Very good to know you gentlemen were kind enough to join us... well, yes, let's go on with the meeting," Kingsley said, a little embarassed by the previous events, "We must talk about the cure. On our lab, with contributions from the muggle Umbrella Corporation, we finally found out the cure ingredients. However, they are all very difficult to find. They're three; and they all possess a great magic within them. The first one is a stone that can be found here, at the England woods, so rare that there are only two of it in the whole world. We couldn't precisely trace it. The second one is the golden flower, which can also be found in England. And the last, and hardest one: phoenix' tears."

"Phoenix tears? Dumbledore had a phoenix," Harry remembered.

"Yes, but all phoenixes flied together to the national experiments base, in London", Kingsley answered.

"But that is the place most affected by the virus. London is desert and wrecked," Ginny said, "Everyone left the town and the ones that stayed... they're undead."

Theo put his feet on the table, getting a deathly look from the head of the army. The slytherin boy seemed to not give a damn about what anyone had to say.

"Simple", he said, laughing, "We go there and shoot everyone."

"Who is going?", a concerned Neville asked.

Kingsley sighed. 

"The chosen ones are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy", he calmly said.

"What?!", Hermione and Draco both exclaimed at the same time.

Granger was in shock. She knew that any and everything involving her and Malfoy would turn out to be nothing but a disaster. Now, she had to go out there, face tons of zombies to find a cure, _with him_? No way.

"You really want to put humanity's hope in Malfoy's hands?", Theo laughed. "Give up. We are all going to die."

"You better shut the fuck up, Nott", Draco said through his teeth.

"He's right!", that was Hermione talking, "We can't go together! I wouldn't even be in a room with him for ten minutes, let alone going on a trip with him!"

"Actually, Granger, we are in this room for about 20 minutes and you still haven't killed me", Draco made fun of the situation and Theo laughed by his side.

Hermione pointed out to Malfoy and looked at Kingsley eyes.

"Is this the man you want to trust billions of lives to?" 

 


	4. The Team

Hermione walked through the corridors that gave access to the wizard’s chambers; the hallway was long and contained several doors. She was looking for Ron's bedroom, since he missed the meeting. They weren't together anymore for a reason she didn't like to think of. They were even engaged at one point, but she caught him on bed with Daphne Greengrass. At first, she was sad and angry but, then, when Rony explained that was love at first sight, she kinda understood and they broke up. Rony and Daphne seemed perfect for each other; the girl always laughed at his funless jokes just so he wouldn't get embarrassed. She was actually a good friend to Hermione and Ginny, until that supplies mission. Daphne was bitten by a zombie. Hermione remembered, as clear as day, how her friend cried over his fiancée body, while she tried to comfort him telling that everything was going to be okay. Daphne had to be killed; Ron or any friend of hers refused to kill her, and Kingsley ended up fulfilling the task.

But Ron... he was never the same since then. It was normal runing into him while he held a Firewhiskey' bottle.

"Ron?", Hermione knocked on his door. "Ron, open the door... It's me, Hermione".

There was no answer, so Hermione broke in, just to find him sitting at a corner, drinking Whisky and completely drunk. She ran towards him and took the bottle off of his hands.

"Why is she gone, Mione?", he started crying, "Why is she gone?".

"Ron, you gotta stop! Everybody is worried about you", Hermione said, sitting next to him. "If you keep that attitude, you'll end up in the hospital wing, in observation".

"I don't care about anything! If she was here, everything would be different", Ron yelled, getting up dizzily because of the alcohol. "I can never be the same again! Never!".

"Ron, stop it. We're all here for you. You're not alone", Hermione yelled back, her eyes tearing from seeing her friend like that.

"Stop saying that, stop!", he shouted while throwing the bottle on the wall, breaking it in a thousand pieces. "Daphne... Daphne...".

When he hit the floor, calling for his dead fiancé, Hermione was as broken as that bottle. She heard knocking, but given the situation, she decided to ignore it. She tried to carry Ron to bed, but he was too heavy. Hermione had closed the door before, putting it back to its place, but that wasn't enough for Malfoy don't break it again.

"What are you doing here?", a surprised Hermione asked.

"I heard screaming", he said, nonchalant. "Seems like the drunken had another episode", he shaked his head in disapproval. "Pitiful".

"Don't you dare judging him", she said through her teeth. "He lost someone important to him, Malfoy. I bet you don't even know what that means".

"Oh, you bet I know, Granger", he replied, with disdain. "Daphne was a friend of mine. You know she's my ex-girlfriend's sister".

"Ex girlfriend", she mocked. "You were together for 2 weeks or less".

"Less, actually. Dating Astoria was like dating my own sister... it just didn't work. Not that I own any explanation _to you_ ", he said the last word with scorn on his voice. "She became a sister to me, just like you and Weasel", he pointed at Ron.

With all the drinking, Ron had fallen to sleep. A sad Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what to do", she grumbled to herself. "Everyday. I find him like this every single day. Harry and the Weasley's are seriously thinking about getting him commited".

"I don't care. I don't even know why you're telling me this", Malfoy said, shrugging. His voice was pure indifference. "Anyway, it was great that I found you here. The Minister is awaiting for us. We're going to get to know our _great_ team".

Hermione fixed Ron in the bed, covered him with a blanket and sent a patronus to Molly. From the corner of her eye, she realized Malfoy was puzzled by her Patronus. Ron should not be alone at that state. 

They walked side by side, silently. As the years went by, Hermione had realized Malfoy didn't hate her for being a "mudblood". At least not anymore. He hated her for being her. This was because they didn't know each other, it's not like they tried. Not that she cared. She hated him, too. 

They walked into Kingsley's office, but he wasn't alone. The British Army's leader was there, alongside with some soldiers. One of them was a girl. The first one was little and skinny and wore the american team Yankees' hat; he was a young asian and seemed like a nice person. The second one was a tall, strong black man; he had a scar on his right eye, which gave him a dreadful look. The third soldier was the woman; she was pretty, that's for sure, but she didn't look nice at all, since she stared at Draco and Hermione like she despised them. She had a ring on her finger. Next to her, a man also wearing a wedding ring was standing.

Great. A couple.

"My friends, I shall introduce you to the most talented sorcerers available. They'll accompany you on the mission", the British Army's leader said.

"Just hold on a second. We're _going with them_ or _they're coming with us_? As far as I know, we are the chosen ones to search for the cure", Draco looked at Kingsley, harshly speaking. Hermione found herself surprisingly agreeing with Malfoy.

"Me, receiving orders from a little wizard? You wish!", the muggle girl said.

Kingsley cleaned his throat and everyone got quiet.

"These are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger", Kingsley properly introduced. "And those are Mike, Jarold, Myla and Scott. They'll be joining you on the mission".

Myla walked towards Draco and Hermione, wearing a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Don't think for a second you know squat about war. We are the heroes, not you. You're just some weird breed that shouldn't even exist. Don't think I'm here on my own free will", she said through her teeth.

"Don't you worry, _darling_ ", an ironic Hermione said, receiving an approval look from Malfoy. "We are not going to get on the way of someone as noble as you. We can't possibly be without our bodyguard, since we don't know what war is. Right, Malfoy?"

Draco was holding a good laugh.

"Yeah, we don't know", he looked at Kingsley. "Could you give them a lecture about wars? After all, we had a great a few years back. You could tell them how Granger and I saved their lives. Thank you".

Myla wanted to jump on them, but she was stopped by her husband, Scott. 

Malfoy and Hermione left the room, slamming the door shut twice, just in case.


End file.
